J A N U S
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Disebut sebagai si Rubah Penakluk yang terkenal berwajah cantik dari Fakultas Ekonomi, tidak membuat Armin Arlelt menyerah menaklukkan seorang Erwin Smith untuk bertekuk lutut akan pesonanya. /AU /RiRen hints /RnR?


**JANUS ****© Cherry-Sakura05**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Enjoy it.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi deru mobil sedan hitam yang mengitari halaman kampus biru menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang asyik bermesraan dengan pacar masa kuliah─buku-buku diktat super tebal yang bisa dipakai untuk menabok pencopet kalau perlu. Sejuntai kaki jenjang melangkah tergesa-gesa keluar dari si roda empat, menampakkan sesosok manis berambut pirang memeluk beberapa pustaka tebal dan sebuah ransel besar. Sebelum akhirnya si lelaki muda itu menutup pintu, ia terlihat melambai singkat ke arah seseorang yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Armin, mana kecupan untuk Ibu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," sahutnya dengan tekanan suara meyakinkan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kapan terakhir kali kau mengecup Ibu sejak kau menjadi mahasiswa di sini?"

Si pirang menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali membuka pintu mobil dan masuk beberapa detik untuk mengecup sekilas pipi sang Ibu dan kembali menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Bu,"

Bunyi langkah Armin yang berlari-lari di koridor sesekali berdecit akibat gesekan lantai dengan sol sepatu kets-nya. Pemilik iris biru itu harus sigap menerobos keramaian dan beberapa kali tanpa sengaja menabrak orang. Belum lagi ia harus mendaki puluhan anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai teratas gedung fakultas tempat ia mengambil jurusan. Setengah ngos-ngosan, Arlelt muda melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit.

_Damn_.

Armin tiba di pintu kelasnya─nyaris terpeleset karena ia tidak bisa mengerem kecepatan larinya. Si rambut emas melongokkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam, melihat situasi. Dosen Dita Ness tengah menerangkan bab awal Ekonomi Pembangunan, namun hampir seisi kelas sudah rebahan massal beralaskan meja. Sudut mata tajam sang Dosen menangkap sekelebatan setengah tubuh Armin yang mengintip dari luar. Dengan sedikit gerakan pada ujung dagu, Ness menyuruh Armin masuk.

Remaja berusia hampir dua puluh tahunan tersebut melangkah patah-patah dengan kepala menunduk.

"Arlelt! Kau terlambat dua puluh menit! Sehabis pelajaran ini kau belum boleh pulang! Mengerti?" ujar Ness lantang sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung spidolnya di dahi Armin.

Si kepala kuning perlahan mengangkat wajah perlahan, tampak semburat merah muda yang muncul akibat kelelahan menguras tenaga mendominasi pipi putihnya yang kenyal. Dan senyum yang merekah menggemaskan─apalagi jika ditambah setitik air pada sudut matanya.

"Ya, _Sir_. Saya mengerti," ujar Armin sengaja mengimut-imutkan suara.

"..."

Panah _cupid_ imajiner menghantam jantung Ness telak.

.

.

.

"Arlelt, kenapa beberapa bulan terakhir ini kau sering terlambat?" tanya Ness sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja usai kelas berakhir.

Armin memejamkan matanya rapat, bingung mau menjawab apa.

Ness mengalihkan pandangannya jauh ke luar jendela.

"Bicara soal terlambat, Arlelt, apa kau sudah membuat laporan mengenai _'Ekonomi Makro dan Mikro'_ yang kuminta sebagai tugas akhirmu?"

Si pemilik tinggi badan 163cm itu membelalak seketika.

Armin mengumpat di dalam hati. Jelas saja ia belum membuatnya sama sekali.

"A-anda bisa membantu saya, _Sir_? Ada beberapa hal yang tidak saya mengerti,"

Ness terperanjat dan menoleh cepat ke arah anak didik yang memandanginya dengan tatapan sayu nan lemah tersebut.

.

.

.

"_S-Sir_, jangan terlalu dekat," Armin yang sedang menulis menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, guna mempertemukan iris biru terang dengan iris cokelat kehitaman.

Ness yang berada di belakangnya, tersenyum simpul. "Aku, 'kan, tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

"Iya, sih," Armin menggaruk kepalanya. "T-tapi napas Anda membuat tengkukku geli," sambungnya meringis malu-malu sambil menatap sang Dosen dengan tatapan paling menggoda yang ia punya.

Ness mematung.

Makhluk indah apa ini yang di hadapannya sekarang.

"_S-Sir_, kira-kira laporanku ini bisa dapat nilai berapa?"

"Mungkin C," sahut Ness sekenanya. Pikirannya masih menerawang di atas sana.

"Yaaah. Jangan C dong, _Sir_. Mau bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa dapat nilai A!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

_[ "Psst, benar kalau nilai Arlelt akan dinaikkan Sir Ness?"_

"_Hah? Yang benar! Dia, 'kan, jarang on time dan bikin tugas!"_

"_Huh, lihat saja dari tingkah mereka!"_

"_Dasar penjilat." ]_

.

Pemuda bermanik safir itu cuek kwek-kwek saja mendengar dengung-dengung usil mengintimidasi telinganya. Masa bodoh, yang penting nilainya topcer tanpa harus keluar keringat. Babu-babu penggosip tidak usah dipedulikan. Anjing menggonggong, khafilah berlalu. Hei, anak-anak songong, sana cuci muka dulu─sekalian cuci mulut kalian yang kotor itu.

Tap.

Langkah Armin terhenti.

Beberapa mahasiswi dengan dandanan ramai layaknya toko aksesoris berjalan─bisa napas bisa kentut─menghalangi jalan sambil menyusun formasi pagar betis guna mempersempit kesempatan si rambut pirang untuk kabur. Satu-persatu dari mereka merengsek maju mendekati Armin dengan muka najong sadis.

Armin menyipit waspada.

Ini ceritanya mau diperkosa secara _gangbang_ nih?!

Eh, tapi Armin menepiskan pikiran itu cepat-cepat. Memangnya mereka bisa apa di tempat seramai ini? Bodoh, tinggal teriak saja.

"Heh, Arlelt. Apa maksudmu merebut Marlo dari kami?"

Hah. Apa tadi. Coba ulang. Tolong ulang.

Melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya mengerut keheranan, seorang gadis yang dandanannya tak lazim; menguncir rambutnya tinggi ke atas persis pohon kelapa, memberi kode singkat ke arah teman-temannya yang tiga detik kemudian, dipahami Armin sebagai─

'_**SERET DIA.'**_

.

.

.

Si rambut emas hanya bisa pasrah saat para mahasiswi penderita kelainan _fashion_ itu memborgol tangan dan mengikat kakinya kasar. Sesekali tamparan menyakitkan dilayangkan ke wajahnya yang bening. Meninggalkan sedikit ruam merah pedih.

"Apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Marlo?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai keriting kecokelatan tak dikenal.

Armin mengangkat kepala. "Hubungan? Hubungan apa? Dan lagi─siapa Marlo itu?"

Gadis itu lalu menjambak surai emas Armin dengan kuat. Membuat bibir mungil Armin mengeluarkan suara pekikan. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Tikus Kampung! Marlo─Marlo dari jurusan Sastra Perancis semester 5 di Fakultas Bahasa! Ketua senat dan terkenal di seantero kampus ini!" si surai keriting tersebut menginjak-nginjak kepala Armin membabi-buta, lalu menendanginya tanpa ampun menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi.

"MAKAN INI BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANGMU, RUBAH PENJILAT! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENDEKATI KEKASIHKU LAGI!"

Gadis-gadis lain mencoba menenangkan. "H-hei, Hitch. Cukup, kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan,"

Wajah mulus dan sebening kaca milik pemuda pirang itu terkotori oleh lebam dan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Bibir ranum yang merona menggiurkan, membiru samar pada sudutnya. Tapi bukannya mengerang kesakitan, Armin malah tertawa serak dan dengan santai meludahi wajah cantik gadis itu, membuat sang gadis menjerit jijik.

"Kaulah yang kampungan, perempuan jelata. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan manusia rendah macam idola kalian atau siapapun. Sekarang aku ingat, Marlo itu lelaki kaya dari Fakultas Bahasa yang terkenal dengan julukan _Cassanova_. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk memberiku contekan saat ujian Bahasa Asing,"

Armin menggeliat pelan, menahan rasa sakit dan perih di sekujur badannya. Ditendangi tumit sepatu _high heels_ sama sekali tidak enak.

"Asal kau tahu, aku membayarnya dengan sebuah _french kiss_ yang bergairah. Sayangnya, aku cepat bosan. Apa kau sering mengambil bekasku di bibirnya? Ahaha, semoga kau senang mendengar kenyataan ini," tawa lirih lelaki beriris biru itu mendominasi keheningan di antara mereka.

Tubuh Hitch bergetar hebat.

Armin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "─kau itu bodoh, Hitch. Setelah mengambil semua milikmu, dia akan meninggalkanmu dan mencari bunga lain yang masih segar madunya. Kau─mengerti?"

"DIAM KAU! KAU DAN DIA─KUPASTIKAN KALIAN AKAN HANCUR!"

"Lakukan apa saja yang membuat hatimu senang. Tapi kau tidak mau, 'kan, orangtuamu mendengar kabar bahwa kesucian anak mereka telah direnggut pria biasa? Oh, kalau tidak salah, kau berdarah biru, bukan begitu?" seukir seringai serigala penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah pemuda pemilik manik _light blue_ itu.

Hitch merah padam, wajahnya sudah carut-marut tak jelas. Setelah mengacungkan jari tengahnya frontal ke muka Armin, ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"H-Hitch! Mau ke mana?!" teriak seorang gadis berkuncir pirang.

"Membunuh Marlo," sahutnya singkat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani bergerak mencegah gadis yang telah dirasuki niat setan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_[HOT NEWS_

_Gadis kerabat kerajaan XXX bunuh diri dengan menenggak racun setelah membunuh kekasihnya malam tadi. Motif pembunuhan: konflik asmara. Orangtua si gadis menangis histeris mendengar kabar kematian anak semata wayang mereka. Duta besar kerajaan XXX bungkam mengenai masalah ini.]_

.

Armin menutup koran dan menghela napas berat. Ada berjuta perasaan bersalah menggelayuti hatinya. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud menimbulkan korban jiwa dalam peristiwa yang menimpanya kemarin. Teman-teman gadis itu masih dalam suasana berkabung yang kental dan enggan mengusik Armin untuk kedua kalinya. Luka-luka Armin tidak begitu parah dan mereka juga sudah meminta maaf (diselingi salam tempel yang langsung membuat dompet Armin padat).

Pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu tahu betul bahwa yang dilakukan Hitch bukanlah penyerangan terhadap dirinya, tapi upaya perlindungan dan pertahanan diri demi orang yang ia cintai.

Itu wajar. Tapi sudah lewat batas kewajaran.

Armin reflek menapakkan kaki di sebuah toko bunga.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?"

"Bunga tanda berduka cita, ada?"

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, namun Armin selalu merasa ia baru mengalaminya kemarin. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berlarut-larut dalam perasaan bersalah. Malah saat ini ia hanya punya satu tujuan: menaklukkan seluruh dosen pengajar Fakultas Ekonomi. Selanjutnya dia tinggal duduk manis sambil mengangkat gelas _'like a boss'_ dan menari samba sepuasnya sampai acara wisuda.

─kalau untuk _Sir _Levi dan _Missir _(_Miss-Sir_) Hanji, selalu ada pengecualian.

"Jaeger! Di rumahmu tidak punya jam?! Lagi-lagi kau terlambat!"

"M-m-maaf, _Sir_,"

Suara itu. Armin merasa familiar. Terdengar Sir Levi, dosen pengajar bidang Matematika Ekonomi sedang membentak seseorang. Penuh rasa penasaran, sang iris biru melongok sedikit mengintip keadaan di dalam kelas.

"ARLELT! KAU JUGA! KEMARI CEPAT!"

Armin dengan tenang melangkahkan kakinya berdiri di samping seorang remaja berambut almond kecokelatan.

"Kalian berdua mau kuhukum seperti apa?" seorang pria _stoic _duduk tenggelam di balik meja. Beberapa deretan mahasiswa paling belakang sampai harus konsentrasi menyipitkan mata demi melihat sosok sang dosen dengan jelas.

"Nyanyi, _Sir_!"

"Suruh ngebor Inul aja, _Sir_! Mantap tuh!"

"Jangan! Peragakan yaoi aja!"

"PORNO AKSI DILARANG OLEH UNDANG-UNDANG!"

Krik.

Semua terdiam. Kalimat terakhir adalah yang diucapkan Levi dengan lantang─dan dipenuhi perasaan frustasi.

"Ya sudah. Kalian bayar denda saja," Levi memijit dahi lelah setelah ada perang batin antara Levi malaikat dan Levi iblis di otaknya.

"Jangan dong, _Sir_!" protes lelaki jangkung beriris hijau itu memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Jangan apa?"

"Jangan ada denda di antara kita."

"..."

"KELUAR!"

Sebuah sepatu nemplok di wajah mahasiswa unyu tersebut.

.

.

.

Armin rasanya ingin sekali menangis keras-keras, meraung-raung dan menggigiti saputangan. Coba lihat apa yang ia kerjakan. Berdiri satu kaki, kedua telinga dijewer, lidah dimeletin. Syukurlah koridor tempat ia dihukum sedang sepi, kalau tidak ia bisa-bisa mendapat hukuman tambahan karena dianggap melecehkan dosen yang lewat.

"Hai, namaku Eren Jaeger,"

Pemuda di sebelahnya menyapa setelah sekian menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Armin─Armin Arlelt." sahutnya singkat.

"Oh, Armin, ya,"

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

Armin dan Eren mulai bergoyang-goyang dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dua puluh menit kemudian.

Keduanya tampak menunjukkan gejala asma dan sama-sama bergetar hebat.

Sejam kemudian.

Sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pingsan bersama, terdengar hardikan panjang membahana. Pintu kelas terbuka pelan dan seorang gadis bersyal merah keluar dengan tenang.

"Mi-mikasa?!"

"Hai, Eren,"

"K-kenapa kau─"

"Aku juga dihukum. Karena mematahkan laptop _Sir_ Levi,"

"..."

"Dia temanku, Mikasa Ackerman,"

"Oh."

Karena bosan yang berkepanjangan, Eren mulai bersenandung kecil.

_~Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama_

_Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya~_

Mikasa turut mengikuti.

_~Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama_

_Berbagi rasa sepanjang usia~_

Mikasa _blushing_ memeluk dirinya sendiri. Eren menangisi dirinya sendiri. Armin bengong.

_~Hingga saatnya aku pun melihat_

_Cintaku yang khianat, cintaku berkhianat~_

Armin tergugah dan terpancing suasana, ikut serta bernyanyi.

_~Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_

_Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam~_

Ketiganya saling berangkulan, menyatukan gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

_~Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang_

_Aku tanpamu butiran debuuuuu~_

(Volume maksimal tanpa peduli sekitar)

"WOI YANG DI LUAR JANGAN BERISIK!"

Mereka langsung salah tingkah dan kembali ke pose berdiri masing-masing.

Tersirat dalam pikiran pemuda bersurai keemasan itu bahwa hari-harinya akan lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Uwaaaa! Saya kembaliiii! *tebar cium* Armin itu sebenarnya dari jurusan Manajemen. Hakshakshaks sekalinya comeback, langsung main hajar fic gesumin. *mandi pasir* Akhir-akhir ini saya disibukkan dengan ujian dan menyempatkan diri untuk aplot fic. Yang udah nungguin, sori beibeh kelamaan wkwks.

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review?


End file.
